


hot chocolate

by godjihoe



Series: drabbles for the rare ones [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: hyejoo can't sleep, but neither can haseul





	hot chocolate

Hyejoo stretched her body, a yawn escaping her lips as she did so. Her footsteps were gentle as she made her way down the hallway that lead to their kitchen. It was currently 3 am and Hyejoo isn’t really surprised that she was up at this time, ever since their debut she’s been having trouble sleeping properly. She lets out another yawn and this time Hyejoo freezes when she notices the light peeking out from the kitchen. 

 

Her movements are slower now and somehow more wary, not wanting to scare whoever was busy making noise in the kitchen so early in the morning. “Hello?” Hyejoo calls out softly, she doesn’t know why but her tone holds a hint of fear, it could be a complete stranger for all she knows. 

 

“Joo-ah?” The voice that calls out her name is gentle and Hyejoo immediately relaxes at the sound of their leader’s voice. “Unnie, why are you up?” Hyejoo asks and she leans her body against the nearest wall, her lips curving into a faint smile at the sight of Haseul moving around the kitchen. Her eyes land on the small pot on the stove along with the several ingredients that litter the worktop, already having an idea of what Haseul was doing. 

 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to make some hot chocolate. Do you want some? It’s my secret recipe.”

 

Haseul sends her a playful smile and Hyejoo couldn’t help but return with one of her own. “How could I say no to that,” she replies and takes seat in the chair closest to Haseul. The both of them fall into a comfortable silence and all that can be heard is the sounds of the milk bubbling. “Do you want to talk about it?” Haseul breaks the silence and she glances toward Hyejoo, an inviting smile on her lips. 

 

“I haven’t been sleeping properly,” Hyejoo’s voice is quiet and out of habit she starts to play with her fingers. she’s met with silence and watches Haseul turn her attention back on the pot. “Is it the nerves?” Haseul says after some time and she slowly empties the hot chocolate into two separate mugs. 

 

Hyejoo thinks about it, ever since debut she’s had to be more cautious with her actions and her words, and even though it’s not something that she should really be worried about, those thoughts are the only thing that fill her mind. “I think it’s just keeping up to expectation,” Hyejoo sends Haseul a thankful smile and she wraps her around the mug, hands warming at the heat. 

 

Haseul lips curve into an understanding smile, she knows exactly what Hyejoo is feeling, having still feeling like that every now and then. “You’re a good kid Hyejoo, so you don’t need to worry about that. Just focus on performing and enjoying yourself, ok?” Haseul takes a sip of her hot chocolate and her lips curve into a smile when the girl just nods her head in response. 

 

“If there’s anything else bothering you, you know you can turn to any of us right?” Haseul continues, she makes sure that Hyejoo knows that doesn’t need to bottle her emotions up, that she can talk to her if she needs it. Hyejoo smiles at her words, and she starts to think that she’s lucky have members that are so loving and caring. 

 

Haseul sends her a reassuring smile, and Hyejoo’s smile grows in response. “Thank you unnie.” Hyejoo finishes the last of her hot chocolate and stands up, grabbing Haseul’s empty cup and bringing them to the sink. She reaches out for the scrub, ready to wash up the mess that was made. “Just leave it Joo, i’ll wash it in the morning.” 

 

Hyejoo turns around, a faint smile on her lips. “But Jungeun unnie.” Haseul giggles at her words, “I’ll deal with her when I wake up.” Her words cause Hyejoo to giggle too and she quickly washes her hands before making her way over to Haseul. 

 

She links her arm with Haseul’s and the both of them make their way down the hall, separating and heading into their respective rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @godjihoe


End file.
